School (DS9)
The School was a learning institution for the children living on Deep Space 9. The school was started by Keiko O'Brien shortly after the Federation took control of the station in 2369, and was open until 2371. When O'Brien first arrived on the station, she was struck by the lack of organized activity for the children living there, and how easy it was for children to get in serious trouble. When she saw Jake Sisko and Nog were taken away by security after a pulling a prank on people eating on the promenade, O'Brien approached Commander Benjamin Sisko about the lack of structured activity for the children. Sisko supported her, and gave her the space and equipment she needed to open a school. Initially, Jake and several other Bajoran children attended the school. ( and ) Nog also attended the school from time to time, even though his father would object to a human run school at times. ( ) A few weeks after opening the school, Keiko left for Earth to visit family still living there. During this time her husband Miles O'Brien served as the substitute teacher. ( ) A short time later, Vedek Winn Adami began to protest against the school when learning that O'Brien was presenting the wormhole scientifically rather than as the Celestial Temple. This culminated in the bombing of the school, but as school was not in session no one was hurt. The bombing drew Vedek Bareil Antos to the station to deliver a message of healing, and giving Winn the opening she needed to have an associate assassinate Bareil. Fortunately the assassination was averted by the crew of the station. Meanwhile the school was reopened in the cargo bay, and Commander Sisko made a point of having his son there on time in the morning. ( ) The school was rebuilt in its original location. When Talis Cedara - whose younger sister was believed to have been the Nekor promised by Opaka Sulan - was brought to the station in 2370, Cedara attended the school. While on the station Cedara sabotaged the holographic projectors, causing a hologram of Gul Dukat to dance through the classroom declaring that he was a kata-bunny in the sunshine. Later, while school was in session, when another Bajoran boy attempted to reach for Cedara's pad without asking first, Cedara punched the boy. ( ) When a bombing at the Okana shipyards nearly took the lives of Commander Sisko and Major Kira Nerys, Sisko had an investigation launched as soon as he returned from the station, which was led by Miles and Keiko O'Brien. Keiko canceled school for one afternoon so she could travel to Bajor to investigate the bombing site. ( ) Later that year the school was one of the first places on the Promenade a Horta burrowed into when a number of Horta eggs hatched on the station. The students at the time included a Bajoran girl named Yelsi, a Tellarite named Gann, a Wollowan boy and O'Brien's daughter Molly O'Brien. All of which, with the exception of Molly, fled the school in panic as the Horta appeared. Molly meanwhile began to feed the Horta the schools computer equipment which kept it occupied for a short while. ( ) O'Brien operated the school for another year, until shortly after the Federation made first contact with the Dominion. Because the station would be the first target in a Dominion attack, the families of the Bajoran children attending the school moved back to Bajor. This left Jake and Nog as her last two students. Keiko decided to close the school, and offered to tutor both Jake and Nog individually from that point on. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:schools category:deep Space 9 sections